Snow Cheetah
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: challenge fic...Trigasm...with Princess Turk.   They liked their solace.. but thrived on being together.   Be Warned REMCEST, Yaoi, and perhaps more in time...  The brothers share a bond that no one else can understand...


CHALLENGE FIC: 5TH WEEKLY CHALLENGE WITH MY SISTER-IN-FANFIC-CRIMES PRINCESS TURK THIS WEEKS CHALLENGE WAS "TRIGASM" ….. YUMMY mMMM

Disclaimer: don't own…don't make money off of it…

Warnings: MANY! Remcest! Yaoi! Threesome… and thensome? Be warned… dark… naughty… um… if I think of anything else I'll tell ya!

The Urdu name for the Snow Leopard is 'barfani chita' or Snow Cheetah….

"Snow Cheetah'"

We like our solace. Solace away from others prying eyes, no one to get in our way, or to try to inhibit who or what we are.

Thus we find ourselves in the cold out of reach place that we are now. A small cottage in the far northern and snowy mountains. But this is nice, we are together, yet alone. A single entity yet only one. So much alike, yet each are so unique.

Yazoo watched from his sensually draped position on the chaise in front of the window. His eyes locked onto eerily familiar ones as they widened suddenly. He licked his lips as he watched the baby be impaled on the king sized bed. His eyes still not losing their lock on the little one as he heard the leer in his brother's voice.

"You stare like that brother… and you will be next. You like seeing me ream the baby don't you." Loz chuckled sadistically. He was far too entranced in his euphoria of slamming into the baby's hole without remorse to even care of Yazoo replied.

Kadaj held onto the link of his brother's eyes like a life-giving line as he was slammed into mercilessly. But even though he bit his lip he didn't make a noise until he opened his mouth to talk. "Don't speak that way about brother. He loves it even more when he can watch you get pleasure yourself on me. And when you… AAa" Kadaj bit his lip and stopped as Loz plunged in deeply and stayed seated inside and groaned his completion.

Yazoo shifted slightly in his chair and slid to get up. They both loved Loz, but Kadaj and he had a special bond that differed slightly from their stronger and bull-like brother. Yazoo allowed his hips to sway as he strode over to the bed with only his cascading silver tresses clothing him. The sensual waves poured off of him as he moved.

Loz stood up and came around to meet Yazoo. He stopped and yanked his arm to make Yazoo stop as well. "You're such a slut Yazoo..." He brought his arm around the middle brother and pulled him up against his body and against his flaccid sex, while gripping tightly to Yazoo's taut backside. "Cause you're too beautiful to be a whore…" and he kissed Yazoo's cheek chastely before strutting over the seat that Yazoo had just abandoned a moment before.

Yazoo stood still after he'd silently watched Loz settle himself down. But then slowly turned his head towards the bed. The baby still lay supine with his legs spread the same way Loz had left him. Yazoo's face softened as he watched the fierce look of determined pride that fills Kadaj's face. He knew it was a fragile shell that the baby wore for the world to see. If they knew the soft and fearful little one that hid beneath his fierce façade they wouldn't have the same fearful respect. But it tore Yazoo apart to see his little brother ache inside.

He slowly lowered himself to all fours on the bed, his hair gliding down from his back and shoulder to frame his face. He made his way to Kadaj and took the baby's face in his right hand. "I get pleasure out of watching your face kadaj…" he said only that, and leaned down to capture his lips. They were so firmly etched in a line of firm determination on his face.

The feel of the warm and full lips of his brother's on his own, snapped the thin thread that held Kadaj in that vulnerable state between the need to appease and need to be cherished. He lightly moaned into the kiss, allowing Yazoo to deepen it. The moment between them, building exponentially in that meeting of warm, damp flesh, which preceded a more carnal and no less cherished sharing and meeting of flesh.

Yazoo ran his hands from Kadaj's shoulders down his arms then allowed his fingers to lightly trace the fingers of the young man's hands. Then reaching back up with both hands to the sides of the baby's chest he allowed them to run over his sides to trace the line of his body over the thin and immature hips. Kadaj's body was milky in look, and silky in texture. Still supple with youth, but lean and with the firm muscles under that supple skin showing the rigorous training that they'd all endured since birth.

With the stifling of a groan Yazoo positioned his weeping cock at the still stretched and damp entrance of his baby brother. And slowly sank in. They both closed their eyes. "How did I become worthy of having you love me…" Yazoo breathed in Kadaj's ear so that only he could hear it, and he thrusted himself in till he was seated as deeply as he could go.

Yazoo leaned down to capture the baby's lips in a scorching kiss, Kadaj acted as if Yazoo's kiss was life giving water, deepening it. Pulling yazoo's tongue deep into his own mouth, dancing with the muscle and arching so that his chest came up to touch his brothers. He needed this, the connection, the love. What little he was allowed he would suck up into his parched soul.

Yazoo felt the overwhelming waves of emotion crash over him as Kadaj fed the feelings through to him via heart and mind. Yazoo pulled himself partially out of the baby and slowly ground back in, shifting his hips so that he would rub up against the sensitive and special area deep inside.

Kadaj's moan was swallowed up by the kiss but his body writhed and his hands came up to fist into the sleek silver hair of the middle brother. Yazoo wrapped his arms around Kadaj, sliding them between the mattress and his back. He clung to him tightly and still kissed him, taking only a second to breathe in between. He pulled partially out and slammed back in, hitting that area dead on. And started to repeat the action, over and over… He rolled his hips to grind against the sensitive channel in all the ways he could, feeling every miniscule square centimeter of the baby brother that he loved with all his soul.

Kadaj couldn't take it anymore he threw his head back and keened a mournful and saddening wail that flew out from between kiss glistening lips, swollen from the nips, and tasting strokes that his brother's mouth and tongue had lavished it with.

Yazoo bit his own kiss swollen bottom lip and closed his eyes slamming to his brother as the tide of emotions overflowed and his own need, and his own indulgence of pleasure increased. He groaned lightly and gasped yanking his hands up behind Kadaj's back to reach up and cup the back of his head and through that embrace of forearms and hands he pulled Kadaj into a tight embrace his face against the baby's neck he cried his release as Kadaj's muscles and body tightened around his erupting erection to join in the pleasurable explosion, Kadaj's release coating their tightly pressed together abdomens.

"Ohh baby… I feel you, I feel your crying heart… let me hold you" Yazoo cried into the tender flesh of the baby's neck.

Kadaj shuddered as his own emotions were doubled by feeling the returning onslaught of the middle brother's own feelings of care, concern, and love for him were sent back through their connection. "Love me, my brother, I love you… just love me…" He whispered.

The moment barely had a chance to allow peace to settle amidst the two crashing tides of emotions when Yazoo felt the bed shift under his knees that were still planted between Kadaj's bend up legs. "Big brother.." He breathed. It wasn't often that Loz included himself with the bond of the other two, but he'd felt his presence in their hearts and minds the entire time, though he didn't interfere or partake. But his sudden presence on the bed showed he'd been strongly affected by the outpouring.

He came up behind Yazoo to nibble and lick at the beautiful bared shoulder. "Yazoo… you are so pretty like that." Was all he said as he gently brushed all of Yazoo's hair to the left over his shoulder and continued to lick and suckle and nip at the back of Yazoo's neck. But he allowed his right hand to brush down along Kadaj's arm. This moment was special for all three of them. Their connection was strong right now like this.

"Yes brother… you look like an angel…" Kadaj joined in and turned his face to suckle at the front of Yazoo's throat. Humming lightly at the taste, Kadaj licked up from the edge of the milky collar bone up to the point of his jaw.

Yazoo shuddered at the combination from the slight euphoria he still felt while still remaining seated inside his brother's tight muscles, the hum of his brother had sent vibrations straight through his sensitive member.

Yazoo hadn't even felt Loz shift but suddenly he felt two moist fingers tease his opening. He gasped lightly as they only gave that little tentative warning before plunging inside him ruthlessly. Loz wasn't the gentle lover of them, he was usually brutal, and ruthless, but he didn't love them any less. They understood him, and even Kadaj wanted nothing less than to please their bull-like brother as much as possible.

Kadaj hummed louder and sucked in firmly as a sensitive spot on Yazoo's neck as he felt the semi soft member inside him twitch. They were connected on so many levels right now that the stimulation was almost too much for them to handle, their panting breaths were testimony to that.

Loze pushed his fingers in and out a few times not really stretching, but coating Yazoo's inside with lubrication like he'd done for Kadaj, then lined himself up with the puckered entrance and chuckled lightly neck to Yazoo's ear while looking down at Kadaj. They knew what would happen, but it didn't stifle the parallel moans from the younger two as Loz bit down hard on the back of Yazoo's neck and plunged deep inside of the middle brother.

Yazoo would have screamed but just as Loz had bit down Kadaj reached up to connect their mouths in a blistering kiss that swallowed their instantaneously connected moans. Yazoo's own member had fully rehardened at the assault and plunged deeply into the hypersensitive and swollen sheath of muscles that was the baby's passageway.

Kadaj wanted to cry, this was so stimulating and painful and beautiful all at once. It felt miraculous, and he could feel Yazoo's own pleasure as it vibrated through to him on an emotional and physical level.

Loz had immediately shifted into a frenzied pace. Watching his brothers and feeling them the way he had, had worked him up. He pounded into his middle brother at a breakneck pace, his massive and long erection threatening to burst and rip like usual but this time even more frantically pulling at the strained entrance.

Yazoo finally pulled away from the kiss as he cried out, it was too much. He allowed his mouth to remain open as he clenched the sheets on either side of the baby into tight fists. He wanted to cry and wail. But he bit his lip to draw blood before opening his mouth again in a silent cry.

Kadaj watched his brothers, one was fierce, brute, mighty, and powerful. The other lithe, beautiful, enchanting, ambrosial, and heavenly. And seeing the inner struggle on yazoo's ethereal face as he panted, then suddenly bit his lip only to open it in a silent sudden cry… leaving a trickle of blood from where he'd bit himself was all he could take. Kadaj screamed suddenly with a second orgasm so quick, sudden, and shocking that his eyes rolled back in his head and he reached up to cling to both brothers.

Even Loz stopped, the baby's scream was so primitive and enthralling. He watched at the youngest brother's eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed as he exploded. Yazoo had gasped and clung to the youngest almost like he was afraid he'd fly away in the onslaught of explosive orgasm.

Yazoo didn't even feel the muscles tightening on his youngest brother… didn't allow himself to slip along with kadaj into completion. He simply wanted to watch and cling with all his heart soul and body as the baby screamed his completion. He was beautiful, fearful, and majestic as that very moment. Everything that he could be proud of, and eternally grateful that THIS was his brother. The baby, yet… the one that led the three of them…. Yazoo choked back sudden sobs as he lowered his forehead to Kadaj's chest. This moment was breathtaking.

Loz unexpectedly reached around and hugged the two brothers simultaneously all as Kadaj still closed his eyes and panted to catch his breath from the electrifying shock he'd just felt. They were all too raw emotionally, they were close to tears.

After allowing a minute to let the baby calm his breathing Loz pulled out from Yazoo and pulled the middle brother off from the baby carefully. He shifted up against the headboard and pulled Yazoo with him who was hesitant to follow and leave the baby. But Kadaj turned so that he could see Yazoo. So Loz pulled Yazoo up to straddle his lap with his back against his chest. He could watch the baby that way. And Loz was happy for them all right then, but he also wanted to finish what he'd started.

Yazoo gasped again as Loz pulled him down onto his still straining erection. Without letting Yazoo even get his footing under his haunches as he straddled the oldest brother Loz set a ruthless pace once again, pulling the middle brother up with ease and ramming him back down impaling him on his erection. He did this over and over till finally with another bite hard to Yazoo's shoulder he exploded inside the middle brother.

Kadaj had watched with awe as Yazoo took the fierce impaling with silent and breathless surrender. But as Loz bit down and orgasm'd Kadaj knew that Yazoo needed him. He clamored up to yazoo still straddling Loz's lap, and kissed him with as much love as he could then lowered himself down to take Yazoo's reddened member in his mouth, he felt Yazoo gasp again as much as he heard him.

The baby knew his brother would reach completion very quickly but lavished the abused member all the same as if this was the only attention the middle brother would get. He could taste the flavor that was all Yazoo, but also could takes himself on the hot and steely erection that he suddenly deepthroated.

Yazoo moaned, he couldn't help it and clenched on the silken hair at the back of the baby's neck. "Kadaj!" he almost yelled… and came hard and explosive, himself. The entire situation had been too stimulating and amazing to them all.

Kadaj swallowed down the essence that came from his brother, savoring every drop before wiping his mouth off and climbing up into his brother's joined laps. And kissing Yazoo again.

They all laid back against the headboard holding onto each other with silent reverence, they haddn't heard anyone enter the cottage from the other room.

"Well my dear ones…" A deep and sultry voice called from the bedroom doorway. "Having all the fun without me I see…"

Yazoo was the first one to smile and turn his head to the newest person in the room. "Welcome home love…"

~~~End… or is it?...~~~

A/N: ok… yes I know… slight cliffy. Will there be more on this? We'll have to wait and see. ;)

Listening to Gackt at this moment… and am very happy to have completely this challenge fic BEFORE the clock struck midnight on the due date lol….

Well… ta ta for now peoples!


End file.
